Wild and Young at Heart
by u2fan2005
Summary: SPUFFY. Bad boy Spike has accepted to live with Rupert Giles, Spike's parents old friend. Moving to Sunnydale, home of the rich and famous, is one hell of a change for Spike. The only thing he seems to like is Buffy Summers, a girl he can connect with.
1. Miles to Go

**Wild and Young at Heart**

**CHAPTER 1: Miles to Go…**

_**England**_

It was a typical day in the downtown London police station. Thieves, crooks, deadbeats, whatever you want to call them had a story to tell. 'It wasn't my fault…she slipped on her bloody rug' one of the men in handcuffs said. 'Yeah but she fell on her bloody rug while chasing after your ass, who happen to have her new telly in your hands' an officer argued. The age limit on these criminals didn't have a limit. Young fellows who had the guts to try and play 'bad boy' were welcome by the police, however, they weren't welcome with hugs and kisses.

On the east end of the police station was where the young bad girls and boys were stored, receiving there punishments. Parents walked in and out all the same, pissed off and looking for an ear to pull off. However, this day had one parent that didn't look like all the others. He was dressed in business clothes and wore glasses. By the tired look on his face and hair color, he looked like he was in his mid- 50s. He walked to the front desk of the police station nervously.

The officer looked up at him, and by taking one glance at the well dressed man he asked, "You a lawyer?"

"What?" the well dressed British man asked, "No…I'm Rupert Giles."

"Oh right…" the policeman nodded, "the rich guy."

Mr. Giles raised an eyebrow at the officer's comment.

"I'm here for William Daniels…" Mr. Giles said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." The officer said and grabbed a bunch of keys of his desk, "We've been expecting you for some time to come and bail this boy out. You know you could have just paid by wiring the money." The officer started looking through his big ring of keys.

"Yes I know but I feel this matter needed me to be here." Mr. Giles explained.

"Whatever." The officer grumbled and then found the right key, "Come with me."

Mr. Giles and the officer walked down a hallway of ceils that were filled with troubled teens that wore dark clothes, long chains, ear rings, and tattoos. Giles frowned at the young lads when he saw some that looked afraid.

"Mr. Daniels…" the policeman said when he reached a certain ceil, "You have a visitor." He put the key in the hole and let open the gate.

Giles stood his distance away from the bars and waited till a young teen that could be no older than seventeen came out.

The boy was wearing dirty dark blue jeans and big dark gray T-shirt. His hair was bleached blonde and his eyes were a nice shade of blue. On his face he played the miserable teenager look. When he was out of the ceil he was face to face with Mr. Giles.

"Hello." Mr. Giles said to William.

William looked at Mr. Giles for a moment and then turned away.

"Come on…the two of you could talk down the hall." The officer said.

They walked into a small room down the hallway. In the middle of the room there was a small table with two chairs opposite of each other.

"I'm giving you twenty minutes…you can decide what you want to do with him." The policeman said to Mr. Giles.

"Thank you." Mr. Giles said.

William sat down in one of the chairs and took a pack of cigarettes out and lit one up. The officer and Mr. Giles looked at the boy take a puff without care.

"I say there is no hope for this boy." The officer said and started towards the door.

"See ya Randy." William called out to the officer. The only response the kid got was the slam of the door.

"William…" Giles began once the officer was out of the room.

"Call me Spike…" the young boy said.

"Uh…excuse me?" Giles asked.

"Spike…everyone calls me Spike now." He told a drag from his cigarette. "And by the way who called you and told you I was here?"

"You're grandmother actually…" Mr. Giles stared at Spike, "She told me about your trouble and your…mother and father's passing…I'm sorry."

Spike looked away, trying to avoid Mr. Giles pity face.

"You weren't sorry before. You've been gone for years. They died five years ago Rups." Spike said harshly.

"I heard…" Giles looked down.

"Thought you and my parents were better friends than that…I guess money changes people." Spike said, "You moved to California with all those Abercrombie and Fitch wankers and married some rich gal."

"I guess you would see it that way…" Giles said.

"I guess I would. So… why'd you come back?" Spike asked, "Here to catch on old times? As I recall when you were here last I thought Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were about the best thing…"

"I heart you destroyed some property…stole a car."

"Yeah…so…wasn't my idea…was a bunch of other wankers idea." Spike said and took a drag, "I was just along for the ride."

"Why'd you follow them?" Giles asked seriously and walked over to the other empty chair and sat down.

Spike shrugged and looked down.

"William—Spike…" Giles corrected himself, "You're heading down a dangerous path…"

"Well I'm a dangerous guy." Spike said while giving Giles a hard look.

"I don't think that's true…" Giles said, "I remember a sweet young man."

"Well that was then and this is now." Spike argued.

"I think this bad boy thing is just an act…" Giles said.

"What do you want from me? Huh! You don't give a bloody damn about me. You don't even know me." Spike shot out.

"I did…we were practically family." Giles started, "I know I can't fix the past—"

"You got that bloody right." Spike mumbled.

"But I can fix what's going to happen…" Spike looked up at that comment, "I want to help."

"Now how you going to do that?" Spike dared Giles.

"Well…" Giles thought about it and looked up at Spike, "Ever think about living in California?"

And with that question all Spike did was stare at Giles.

**TBC…more characters, including Buffy will be coming. What do you think?**


	2. A Place to Call Home

**Chapter 2: A Place To Call Home**

**California**

Young high school teens were enjoying themselves at the beach late at night. They were camped out miles away from any town or city so they wouldn't get caught with the alcohol they had. A bonfire was made in the middle of the beach, and all around the fire boys and girls were making out and chugging beers. This was how they spent most of there summer nights, partying and getting drunk.

"OH YEAH!" yelled a teen boy that stood up and chugged a big bottle of beer and then threw it in the fire. All the kids cheered as the fire got a little bit bigger when the beer was added. The boy sat down next to a girl and put his arm around her.

"I think we can say that you are buzzed." The girl said to the boy.

"You got that right babe…" he said with a smile, "Now it's your turn Buff…"

"Yeah go for it Summers!" a boy yelled.

Pretty soon all the boys around the fire were chanting the girl's last name, encouraging her to drink.

"Okay, Okay…give me one." She said and grabbed a beer from the cooler and drank it down.

Once she was finished she threw it in the fire and all the kids cheered. The girl didn't seem happy at all for her attempt to chug down the beer. She sat back down next to the teen boy.

"Looks like Angel's girl here is finally turning around to the dark side." One boy said, which made all the kids laugh.

The girl that went by the name 'Buffy' didn't laugh at the comment; she just sat in silence, a little embarrassed at her actions. She looked around at the group of friends she had and seemed a little bit disappointed. She knew that these kids weren't her friends, they didn't even know her, or want to know her. The kids Buffy sat with were the usually stuck up snobs of Sunnydale that thought a crisis was that they couldn't get a new BMW for their birthday.

"Angel…lets go." Buffy whispered to her boyfriend that sat next to her.

"Go? Go where? Afraid your dark side is starting to come out Summers?" Angel laughed and got up off his seat and went over to the cooler to drink another beer.

Buffy got up from her seat and walked away from the rest of kids and closer to the ocean. She stood there in the sand with Angel's varsity jacket on her shoulders and no shoes on her feet. Buffy looked out at the ocean in deep thought, listening to the teens behind her laugh and have a good time. She looked over to her side and saw a lifeguard tower in the distance. She started to walk over to the tower and going unnoticed by the group of party teens that she was leaving. Once she got to the tower she walked up to the ramp and inside the little lifeguard shelter. The shelter was small and there was nothing inside. Buffy walked back outside looked back out at the ocean and sighed. She shivered a little when a breeze came at her face.

* * *

**Next day…**

On the road Spike watched the scenery around him change from city slums to a Beverly Hills style of atmosphere. Spike's face was glued to looking out the window.

"So what do you think?" Giles asked glancing from the road to Spike.

"I think you guys drive on the wrong side of the road is what I think." Spike said.

Giles had to laugh at the joke. 'True' he thought to himself.

"This is a nice car…mid-life crisis?" Spike asked.

"Uh…well, no…however my wife thinks otherwise…" Giles mumbled the last bit.

Spike turned away from Giles and chuckled quietly.

"So what do you do?" Spike asked, "By your clothes you look like a librarian."

"That's what my son says…I'm a teacher." Giles said, "A teacher of a private school."

Spike chuckled, "I highly doubt a teacher could afford wheels like these mate…"

"My wife is a lawyer." Giles said simple.

Spike nodded, keeping his thoughts to himself ashe looked back out the window. "She know I'm coming?"

Giles looked from the road to Spike and then back to the road, "Uh…no." he mumbled.

"Well…" Spike took a deep breath, "This ought to be interesting."

* * *

About forty minutes later Spike and Giles pulled into a very nice neighborhood. Houses were aligned on the beach and gates were surrounding everything and had signs that were marked 'Private Property'. 

The car pulled into a driveway of a very nice and expensive house. Spike grabbed his book bag and got out of the car to take a look around, all he saw was a lifestyle he never experienced.

"Welcome to Sunnydale." Giles said with a smile and shut his car door.

Spike gave Giles a nervous look. His bad attitude seemed to have disappeared since the time Spike was in the car to the time he stepped onto the new territory. Both Giles and Spike walked up the driveway towards the door when Giles suddenly stopped, making Spike run into Giles back.

Giles turned to Spike, "You know maybe I should go in first."

"Afraid of the little lady?" Spike asked with a smirk.

"No, of course not…just need to let her know what's going on…" Giles said.

"Sure…fine…whatever." Spike said and grabbed a cigarette and his lighter out of his pocket.

"Uh…" Giles gestured to the cigarette, "Umm…maybe you should think about quitting."

"Let me guess…she doesn't allow it." Spike said and stuffed the lighter and smoke back into his pocket.

"Well…yeah, besides it's bad for your health." Giles said.

"Really? Didn't know that. No one has ever told me…" Spike mumbled sarcastically and looked around the street.

"You just stay out here for a few minutes." Giles said.

"Don't have to tie me to a leash, besides couldn't go anywhere if I wanted…don't know how to drive in your messed up vehicle." Spike said.

"Okay." Giles said and opened the door and went inside.

* * *

Inside Giles home he heard the sound of his wife in her office. She sounded like she was really into a conversation on the phone. 

"Rupert?" a voice of an American woman called out.

"It's me." Giles said and entered his wife's office and saw her with files in her hands and doing her best to balance her phone on her shoulder.

"Alright…alright…bye." She said in the phone and put one of her files down so she could hang up the phone.

"You really need one of those phone headsets dear." Giles said.

"Yes, yes I know…" she said while organizing her papers. She stopped and looked up at Giles, "So…how was your trip? Must be good since your back so early."

"Well…actually I want to talk to you about that…" Giles said.

"Can it wait?" Mrs. Giles asked.

"Jenny…" Giles started.

The phone rang and Jenny quickly answered it, "Hello?""

"Jenny…" Giles pleaded again.

"Honey, give me two minutes…" Jenny said and turned away to continue to talk on the phone.

Giles took a deep breath, "I brought the boy home." He stated. 'Maybe she'll listen to that' he thought.

Jenny stopped right in the middle of her sentence on the phone and turned to Giles with a wide opened mouth.

"I'm going to have to call you back." She said to the caller without looking away from her husbands face. She hung up the phone in a daze and took a moment to recompose herself. "You what?"

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' Giles thought.

* * *

Spike had walked all around the front yard and driveway until he decided to walk around the parameter of the house and see how big the house really was. 

When he reached the side of the house Spike had to open a gate to continue his walk. The path he was walking on was surrounding beautiful landscape, wild flowers were everywhere. When he got to the backyard he saw a large pool and many lawn chairs surrounding the pool. There was a grill and patio table with an umbrella near the entrance to the house.

Spike walked over to the fence to see out over California. From where he stood he could see the ocean and into the neighbor's driveway and backyard.

"Hey." A sound came from behind Spike.

Spike turned around and saw a boy about his age with a towel walk outside the houses back door. The boy had bushy hair and he was wearing a red T-shirt and blue swimming trunks. He was carrying a CD player and sunglasses.

"Hey." Spike greeted the boy.

Spike and the boy shared an awkward silence.

"Umm…who are you?" the kid laughed.

"Spike." Spike simply said, "You?"

"Xander Giles." The kid said and paused, "Okay we established we have odd names…so…who are you really?" Xander asked and set his towel down on a lawn chair and walked towards Spike.

"Your dad brought me. He thought it would be some great idea to bring me to bloody California and help me." Spike said and rolled his eyes.

"You're William Daniels?" Xander asked.

"Yeah…surprise?" Spike asked.

"Well a little…thought you weren't coming home with my dad…also didn't know your hair would be that color."

"I think your dad thought the same thing…he is your dad right?" Spike asked.

"Yeah…" Xander said.

"I didn't know…you don't sound alike." Spike said.

Xander laughed, "Yeah…he married my mother when I was really little…he's my step dad but he just goes by 'dad' to me…he's the only father I ever had really."

"I see." Spike nodded.

"Does my mom know you're here?" Xander asked.

"Uhh…no." Spike said and scratched the back of his head, "He's telling her now."

"Uh-oh…this is not going to be pretty." Xander said while looking at the house and then quickly turned to Spike, "But not about you…I mean…" Xander fumbled with words.

"It's alright…pretty soon it will be about me." Spike said.

"We better get out of here…" Xander said and grabbed his towel and threw it over his shoulders, "Let's head to the beach."

"I don't know…" Spike was hesitant, "I should stay here…don't want your da to think I ran off."

"Trust me, if I know my mom, and I think I do, they're going to be talking a while." Xander said.

Spike thought about it for a moment, "Alright…lead the way."

* * *

Inside the Giles's resident Jenny and Rupert were having it out about Spike's arrival. 

"Rupert how could you do this!" Jenny exlaimed and then exited her office and into the living right behind her.

"Because it seems like the right thing to do Jen." Giles said, "This kid needs a family."

"But that's just the thing, he's not _our_ family." Jenny said, "I know you were close to Niles and Lucy but we are not this kid's parents! We are Xander's parents!"

"What's wrong with letting him stay here? He could make a good companion for Xander." Giles argued back.

"The boy is a criminal!" Jenny blurted out, ""He stole a car! How do we not know he will do it again!"

"Give the boy a break. Give him a second chance." Rupert said quietly, trying to calm his wife.

Jenny paused and looked at her husband's face. She saw the desperation in his eyes that he wanted to help this kid.

"Alright…alright…he can stay. But I'm only saying this because I want to be the cool mom." She pouted.

Giles smiled at Jenny and walked up to her and kissed her lips.

"Things will work out once he gets use to Sunnydale." Giles said.

"But will Sunnydale get use to him?" Jenny asked quietly.

"What?" Giles gave her a puzzled look.

"Rupert you do know your neighbors right?" Jenny asked, "These people are going to be all over us for bringing him into this community."

"Jen he's not the Black Plague." Giles laughed.

"To these people he might as well be the Black Plague." Jen said.

"Jenny!" Giles scolded his wife.

"Oh you know it's true." Jen said, "But anyway…where is he?"

"Outside." Giles said.

"Alone!" Jenny yelled.

Giles and Jenny exited the house and found no sign of Spike. They searched all around the house and found and met at the front door.

"Well…I'm glad this boy is starting to change." Jenny said sarcastically as she looked around the neighborhood. Giles just simply turned his head and stared at Jenny.

* * *

"…you actually stole a car?" Xander asked as he walked beside Spike across the beach. 

"Yeah…" Spike said quietly, "I don't really want to talk about it though…"

"That's fine…we can talk about something else." Xander said.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" Spike asked, "This place looks too innocence…too much like Candyland." Spike said.

Xander chuckled and puts his shades on as they continued to walk across the beach, "That's where you are wrong my friend."

Spike looked at Xander with a questionable face, wanting to ask what was sobad about Sunnydale but just dropped the subject. They kept walking together in silence.

* * *

On another part of the beach Buffy and another girl were sunbathing in their bikinis. Buffy was sitting up and reading a magazine while the other girl was laying flat down, basking in the sun. 

"So…you coming to Harm's party tomorrow?" the girl asked Buffy.

"Not sure." Buffy said without looking away from her magazine.

"What do you mean you're not sure? You got something better to do?" the girl asked.

"Maybe…" Buffy said and flipped the page in the magazine and continued to read.

"What is up with you Summers?" The girl asked and sat up.

"Nothing…" Buffy said and sat her magazine down, "Just…I don't feel like another party…that's what we been doing all summer—partying."

"Yeah?" the girl laughed, "So what?"

Buffy sighed and paused, "Cordy…are you happy with your life?"

Cordelia laughed, "Okay, are you trying to talk to me about philosophy or are you're drinking in the mornings again?"

Buffy sighed; she was frustrated that not even her best friend Cordelia Chase could understand her.

Cordelia turned away from Buffy and looked up and smiled, "Check it out…Geek Xander Giles at eleven o'clock…" Cordelia squinted her eyes to look at the other boy that was walking with Xander, which was Spike, "And…some other hottie boy."

Buffy looked up and saw Xander Harris and Spike walking along the beach side by side talking. Buffy seemed to stare at Spike as he walked by.

"Hey Xand!" Cordelia shouted and got up off the ground.

Xander and Spike turned around when they heard Cordelia shout out at them.

"Who's that?" Spike asked.

"Uhh…if my eyes are correct, that would Cordelia Chase." Xander said and started to walk over to Cordelia. Spike followed close behind.

"Hello Cordelia…long time never see." Xander said once he reached where Cordelia stood.

"Hello Whelp..." Cordelia moved her eyes over to Spike, "Who's that?"

"Uh…this is Spike." Xander said, "He just moved here."

Spike stepped up to Cordelia, "Hello luv."

Cordelia smiled, "Well hello luv to you too…that's a nice English accent you got there."

"Thanks…I grew it myself." Spike smiled.

Cordelia giggled and looked back at Buffy who was staring at up the three from her blanket.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't introduce you to MY friend…" Cordelia said. Buffy got up from her towel and stepped closer to Spike and Xander. "This is Buffy."

Buffy and Spike stared at one another.

"Hello luv." Spike said softly.

"Hi." Buffy smiled a little.

Xander and Cordelia noticed the glances that Spike and Buffy were sharing with one another.

"So…you girls tanning again?" Xander asked.

"Well of course monkey boy…that's what girls in Sunnydale do." Cordelia said and Xander rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever floats your boat Cordy…but I would put a hat on so your brain cells don't get fried too much." Xander joked.

"Shut up Xand and while your at it why don't you bury your head in the sand." Cordelia said.

Buffy and Spike shared an amusing glance with one another from listening to Cordelia and Xander fight.

"Hey you were the one who invited US over…" Xander smirked and started to back away, "See ya Buffy, still next door?"

"Yeah." Buffy smiled at Xander.

"Come on Spike my parents are probably freaking out about where you went to." Xander said and started to walk away.

"Alright." Spike said to Xander but turned back to Buffy, "Bye."

"Bye." Buffy said and watched Spike race up to catch up with Xander and walk away the same way they came.

Cordelia was gathering her towel and other stuff as Buffy continued to stare at the boys leave.

"Come on Buff…let's go, I can't relax after the geek got me so pissed." Cordelia said.

Buffy rolled her eyes and obeyed Cordelia and also started to gather her stuff.

* * *

"Man that Chase girl just knows how to get to my nerves." Xander said to Spike as the walked back to the house. 

"You two use to go out?" Spike asked.

"WHAT! Never! Like I would go out with Queen C….besides…she thinks she isso much better than everyone else, I would have to be the last person on earth if she would go out with me, and even then I have my doubts." Xander said.

Spike was surprised; by the way Xander and Cordelia were interacting back on the beach he thought that Xander had a 'thing' for the girl.

"How about you? You seemed to be eyeing Buffy." Xander said and looked at Spike for his reaction.

Spike shrugged, "She's alright…."

"Just alright?" Xander asked.

"She's cool." Spike simply said.

"Ahh…" Xander nodded and smiled to himself, knowing that Spike thought of Buffy a little more of than just being 'alright' from the way he saw Spike staring at her, "She lives next door you know—Buffy does."

"That's cool." Spike simply said and seemed to avoid any mention of the girl.

"Yeah…" Xander nodded.

* * *

When Spike and Xander got back to the house it was already dinner time; both boys strolled in through the front door. 

"Xander?" Jenny called from another room.

"Yeah mom it's me…and Spike!" Xander called out and walked in the living room with Spike.

In the living room Giles and Jenny were seated together.

"Where did you two go?" Giles got up and asked.

"The beach…" Xander said, "Nothing to call the cops about."

"We were worried Xander." Jenny said, "You two could have told us you were going out."

"Sorry Mrs. Giles." Spike spoke up to Jenny.

Jenny paused and looked at Spike, "You must be William."

"Yeah…" Spike said.

"He goes by 'Spike' mom." Xander said.

"Spike or William is fine." Spike said.

"Well…which do you prefer?" Jenny asked.

"Either, it doesn't matter." Spike said.

"Well then Spike it is." Jenny said with a soft smile of reassurance to Spike.

There was a moment of silence before Giles spoke up, "Well…now that we all have met let's get you to your room Spike."

"I'll show you it man." Xander said.

Xander and Spike started to walk up the stairs.

"So tell me…what's the story behind the hair?" Xander asked before reaching the top of the stairs and walking down the hall with Spike.

Giles and Jenny smiled at their son's question. Giles went up to Jenny and gave her a smile, "So?"

Jenny nodded and smiled, "So…he seems to be a nice boy."

"Xander seems to like him." Giles said.

"Yeah." Jenny nodded, "But remember…we can't forget why he's here…we're doing this so he can change his old habits….we can't let our guard down."

"Yes, I know." Giles said.

"So…you ever think about bleaching your hair?" Jenny asked with a smile.

Giles laughed, "Not bloody likely."

Jenny started to laugh too and both of them started to walk up the stairs to check up on the boys.

* * *

Later that night, Spike went outside by himself to have his version of a breath of fresh air. He pulled out his cartoon of cigarettes and lighter and started to walk near the end of the fence that looked over into the neighbor's driveway. He heard a car pull into the driveway and saw two drunken girls come out of the car giggling. One of the girls opened the back seat of the car and dragged out an unconscious Buffy. 

"I swear she is so silly." the voice of Cordelia said.

Spike watched the girls attempt to pull Buffy into the grass.

Cordelia kneeled beside Buffy and tried to wake her up, "Summers…hey Summers." Cordelia giggled.

"Come on." The other girl said while looking around to see if anyone was watching them.

"We can't just leave her." Cordelia said.

"Come on Chase…she'll wake up soon." The girl said and got into the drivers seat, "I'm driving…you're too drunk." The girl laughed.

Cordelia looked at Buffy and patted the top of her head, "Bye bye Buff…" Cordelia got up and stumbled into the passenger seat.

Spike watched the car pull out of the driveway and down the street. He looked back at Buffy lying in the grass and he started to leave the Giles's backyard and into Buffy's driveway. He walked up to her and kneeled down.

"Hey…" he shook her a little, "Luv...?"

Spike looked around to see if anyone was around and when he saw no one he picked up Buffy in his arms and carried her towards her front door. He shuffled her in his arms and tried to open the door but found it locked. Spike looked back around the neighborhood and then back down at the Buffy and frowned when hesawshe was still passed out cool.

'I have no other choice.' Spike thought to himself as carried Buffy to the Giles's.

**TBC...**


	3. You Don't Know Me

**Chapter 3: You Don't Know Me**

Buffy woke up slowly, starting to feel her hangover kick in. 'God, I feel like I got hit by a truck' she first thought as she kept still in the same position on someone's bed. However, when she opened her eyes and looked around and realized she wasn't in her room Buffy started to panic. She sat up quickly and looked around to see where she was, but even after examining the stuff in the room Buffy still had no clue where she was.

Buffy scooted over to the edge of the bed and stood up. She noticed someone had removed her shoes and placed them neatly by the foot of the bed. Buffy scrambled to get her shoes on, and started to breath heavily as she started to put on her right shoe. 'Got to get out of here…wherever here is' she thought as she tied the last knot on her left shoe.

Once Buffy had her shoes on she opened the door and peeked down the hallway. She started to travel down the hall slowly, noticing that all the bedroom doors were closed. 'Halfway out' she thought to herself as she reached the staircase, 'Now just got to make it down the stairs.'

Buffy quietly descended to the bottom level and looked around to see she was standing in a living room. She spotted on a table a photo of Rupert, Jenny, and Xander, and then she finally relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank god I'm just next door at Xander's….but wait…who brought me here?' she thought to herself.

Buffy glanced at the clock on the mantle of the fireplace and saw it was seven in the morning. 'Guess no ones awake.' She thought to herself and breathed another sigh of relief, 'Well at least I can sneak out.'

Buffy started towards the front door, but a voice behind her made her halt in place.

"You're up early luv." Spike said behind her.

Buffy gasped and turned around to see Spike in jeans and a red t-shirt; in his hand was a coffee mug.

"Oh…you scared me." Buffy said as she held her hand to her heart from Spike startling her.

"Sorry." Spike smirked and took a sip from his mug, "Didn't mean to."

"I thought everyone was asleep." Buffy said and took a step away from the door.

"They are…" Spike said, "I couldn't sleep is all. I can't get use to this bloody time difference."

"I see…" Buffy said. She gave a small smile and then let it fade away to a nervous look.

Buffy and Spike had an awkward silence overcome them. Buffy looked around, at the ceiling, the floor, the furniture, Spike's 'Kiss the Teacher' mug, she looked everywhere but at him. However, Spike didn't have a problem watching her squirm.

"I-I better get home…my parents must be worried…" Buffy said and started back towards the door. She grabbed the door handle when Spike stopped her again.

"Your parents know you drink that much?" he came straight out and asked her.

While still facing the door Buffy's face started to cringe. 'He makes it sound like I'm an alcoholic' she thought to herself. Buffy hoped it would have been easy to get away from him than an adult but she guessed wrong. She turned to him and took a moment to think what choice of words she would use.

"I don't always drink that much…" Buffy said, trying to stick up for herself.

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying?" Spike took a step towards her.

"Look, it was just a party…guess I didn't know what I was doing." She said, "It's no big deal…my friends usually—"

Spike interrupted, "Dump you in your driveway?"

Buffy stared at him a little embarrassed, 'So he was the one that brought me here last night' she thought to herself.

Instead of thanking him she started to sort of yell at him, "Look, you didn't have to bring me here…I'm not a kid…and-and besides you don't even know me. So, if I'm such a nuisance to you then next times don't help me!" Buffy turned around quickly and went out the door, and this time she didn't wait for Spike to stop her.

Spike stood there staring at the door Buffy left out of with an unreadable expression on his face for a moment. Then he turned around and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Buffy walked through her front door and slammed the door. She looked around her beautifully decorated home and waited for someone to say 'Buffy is that you?', but there was no sound coming from inside the big mansion. Buffy opened the front door again and slammed it harder, trying to see if that got anyone's attention but she still got no response. 

"They don't even care if their own daughter was out all night." She mumbled to herself and shook her head in disgust. Buffy started to get a little upset; however, she kept a firm upper lip.

Buffy walked up the stairs and marched down the hallway. On her way to her room she saw that her parents were in their room, they were getting all dressed up for some event. Buffy noticed that both her dad and stepmother didn't realize she was standing at the doorway. Mr. Summers was wrapped up on a phone call on his cell phone, and Mrs. Summers was sitting in front her vanity table putting on earrings.

"Going somewhere?" Buffy asked.

Mrs. Summers turned and saw her stepdaughter and gave her a fake smile, "Oh Buffy…I thought you were asleep…you usually get up around ten o'clock. You DO know its still summer right?"

"Yeah…" Buffy glanced down at her shoes and then looked up back her stepmother, "So…where you going?"

Mrs. Summers got up from her seat, showing off her new maroon colored dress, "You like? Your father and I are going to LA for a charity dinner."

"Oh…" Buffy said.

Mr. Hank Summers is a big time business man in the management division. He owns three country clubs in California and a few hotels in Los Angeles.

"Ohhh…what's the long face?" Mrs. Summers asked, "Thought you'd be happy that were getting out of your hair." Mrs. Summers tone in her voice was neither playful nor nice she was cruel and cold.

"Buffy…" Mr. Summers finally addressed his daughter once he got off the phone, "You stay home tonight or going out with your friends?"

"Not sure dad…maybe I'll just stay in…catch up on my reading or something." Buffy said.

Buffy's father, unlike her step-mom, was not cruel or cold. He loved his daughter but the only problem was he never had time for her; he always had to fly out on business and leave Buffy in the care of her halfhearted stepmother, Darla.

"Well if you need anything just call the cell alright?" Mr. Summers smiled at Buffy.

Buffy gave a small smile and a nod as Mr. Summers came down and kissed her forehead.

"Ready darling?" Darla asked Mr. Summers.

"Let's go." Mr. Summers laced arms with Darla and they went out the stairs and out the door.

Buffy walked over to the window and looked out onto the street to watch Darla and her dad ride away in a limo to LA.

'Alone again' Buffy thought to herself.

* * *

The pool was practically begging for someone to come over in jump in, but Spike and Xander kept their bodies indoors on the beautiful day. Both boys decided it would cool to play a game of pool in the basement game room instead. 

"So…what do you want to do later?" Xander asked as he leaned on his pool stick and continue to watch Spike beat him at the game.

"Not sure…I could continue to just keep whipping your ass." Spike said as he lined up his shot.

"As MUCH fun as that sounds…how about we do something else? You haven't seen rest of Sunny-D…we could head to the pier." Xander suggested as he watched Spike sink the eight ball into the corner pocket which made him win the game.

"I guess…sure whatever." Spike said shrugged.

"Do you ever get happy?" Xander asked.

Spike glanced at Xander and raised his eyebrow at the boy.

Xander shook his head and laughed, "I mean…you seem like the kind of guy that isn't big with emotions…you seem to just keep yourself on one volume set on 'expressionless.'"

Spike shook his head and chuckled a little.

"There you go!" Xander said with a smile seeing Spike laugh, "Now that you probably think I'm a weirdo…let's head to the pier."

* * *

Buffy was laid out on her bed listen to the radio and reading a magazine. When her phone started to ring she turned the radio down and simply just stared at the phone, debating whether she wanted to pick it up or not. In the end she let her answer machine get it; she really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment anyway. 

The machine beeped and started to record the message, _"Hey Buffy, where are you?"_ the voice of Angel came on, _"Well call me back when you get home so we can make some plans...I was thinking you…me…nice ocean at nighttime. Call me." _

Buffy thought for a minute before hopping off her bed and grabbing her cordless phone. She walked outside onto her balcony that overlooked other nice homes and the beach. Buffy started to dial Angel's number but then when she looked down off the balcony and saw Spike and Xander walking down the path heading towards town she instantly hung up.

'Change of plans…' she thought to herself as she watched Spike walk around the corner. Buffy grabbed her purse, put on her shoes and headed out the door.

**TBC...**


	4. You and I Mix

**Chapter 4: You and I Mix**

'This is crazy, this is crazy…' Buffy kept thinking as she hid behind her menu. She peeked up for a moment and looked a couple of tables away and saw Xander and Spike chatting and laughing while eating their meals.

After running out her house, Buffy had the crazy idea to follow her two neighbors instead of calling Angel and going out with him. She didn't know why she followed them all over Sunnydale and into the restaurant she was now seated at on the boardwalk. Maybe she just wanted to do something different that day instead going out with her so called 'drinking pals'.

"Can I take your order?" a waitress came up to Buffy's table and startled her.

"Oh…oh…" Buffy glanced at the menu, "I'll just have lemonade." Buffy said while glancing back at the boys, making sure they haven't spotted her.

"Okay." The lady wrote down the order and grabbed the edge of the menu from Buffy but Buffy held a strong grip.

"Umm…can I keep this a while?" Buffy asked, referring to her menu. Buffy hoped that the waitress wouldn't make a scene about the fact that she wouldn't give up her menu in front of the whole restaurant, and drawing attention to Spike and Xander.

"Why?" the waitress asked.

"Umm…I might order more later…" Buffy said and smiled.

"Alright." The waitress said and walked away rolling her eyes.

Buffy sighed and continued to hide behind her menu and sometimes glance up towards the guys.

"Buffy!" a voice came from the restaurant entrance across the room.

The voice was so loud that it drew interest to a few customers, including Xander and Spike. Both boys looked at the direction of the caller and then looked and saw Buffy sitting nervously alone in a booth a few table away.

'Oh great…it's Harmony.' Buffy thought to herself and then gave a quick glance to Spike and saw he was looking her way, 'And he's now looking at me…just great.' She thought to herself.

"Buffy…what are you doing here all by yourself? Where's Angel?" Harmony said as she came walking up to Buffy and sitting down in the booth with Buffy, blocking Buffy's view of Spike and Xander.

"Oh, I don't know." Buffy gave little shrug and smile, trying to act nothing was going on.

"So you think about coming down to the beach with us tonight?" Harmony asked.

"Umm…no I'm not going to go." Buffy shook her head.

"Why!" Harmony exclaimed, "You had fun the other night right?"

"It was okay…" Buffy said but as she thought about the other night she couldn't really remember anything.

"Come. Angel and Cordy are going to be upset if you don't." Harmony said.

"Look, I really don't think I'm up for another party Harm...it's—", Buffy said but was interrupted by Harmony.

"Oh…my…god. Who is that!" Harmony whispered to Buffy as she stared at somebody walking pass the booth and towards the exit.

Buffy looked over her shoulder and saw Xander and Spike at the counter paying for their meals. 'Crap…' she thought, 'They're leaving.'

"Oh…that's uh Spike and Xander." Buffy said to Harmony, trying to act like it was no big deal.

"Spike huh?" Harmony smiled as she kept staring at the bleached blonde at the counter, "Sounds dangerous…"

"I guess." Buffy sighed.

"You met him?" Harmony looked Buffy.

"Uh…yeah…he's staying the Giles's…I guess he's a relative or something." Buffy said.

"I don't see the resemblance." Harmony said as she watched Spike and Xander walk out the restaurant door.

"Maybe he's a distance relative…" Buffy guessed. 'I wonder why he IS staying with them…I never asked' Buffy thought to herself.

"Well he's defiantly a hottie; I don't think Sunnydale is disappointed." Harmony said and then her eyes lit up, "You think he would want to come to the beach with us tonight?"

'Man, does anyone EVER listen to me!' Buffy thought to herself, 'I just told her I'm not going. Besides…I don't think Spike would be too fond of these so called Sunnydale rich kids…'

"I don't think he would fit in." Buffy said honestly.

"How do you know? You just said you hardly know him yourself." Harmony said.

"He just doesn't seem like the type…" Buffy said.

"Whatever…" Harmony said and got up from the booth, "So I'll see you and Angel tonight?"

Buffy opened her mouth to tell Harmony she wasn't coming but Harmony spoke before Buffy could.

"Great…I'll see you tonight Buffy. It's going to be SO fun." Harmony said with a smile and left.

Buffy slouched in her booth and shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

Later that night Buffy arrived at the beach party with Angel. He seemed upset that she blew off his call earlier. 

"I'm sorry okay…" Buffy said to Angel.

"I mean I thought you weren't going out all day…are you avoiding me?" Angel stopped and turned to Buffy.

"No…look can we just go to the party?" Buffy pointed down to the crowd of kids. She was tired of arguing with Angel.

"Alright…" Angel said and he put his arm around her shoulder and they started to walk to the crowd of kids.

"Yo Angel!" a boy called out and ran up with a beer and gave it to Angel.

"Yo!" Angel said and they both gave a weird little childish hand shake.

Buffy rolled her eyes and walked away from Angel and the kid and towards the group of girls that were seating in the sand alone.

"Buffy, you made it!" Cordelia yelled.

"Yeah…" Buffy gave a little smile, 'I had no choice to come…Angel came to my house and won't leave until I came' She thought to herself.

"You will not believe who's here…" Cordelia started but was interrupted when Harmony came running towards them.

"Buffy, hey!" Harmony said and gave her bottle of beer.

Buffy simply took the beer and held it, not wanting to open it.

"Look who I brought…" Harmony said with a smile and turned Buffy around to face another group of guys. Buffy's eyes widen when she saw Spike and Xander standing chatting with another guy.

"You brought Spike?" Buffy whispered to Harmony in panic.

"Yeah…I told you he would want to come…bringing Xander was not my idea, it was his. He wouldn't go without him." Harmony rolled her eyes.

Buffy watched as Spike laughed with Xander and two girls from a distance. 'I got to get out of here' was Buffy's instant thought. She looked around the party and spotted Angel. Buffy dropped the beer in the sand and ran up to him.

"Angel!" Buffy said as she approached him and his group of friends.

"Theirs my babe!" Angel smiled and pulled Buffy close to him, "Having fun babe?"

"Let's go." Buffy begged.

"Go! We just got here." He laughed.

"Please…" Buffy said softly to Angel personally, not wanting any of his friends to hear her.

"Angel!" Harmony called out.

Buffy and Angel turned to Harmony and saw she was walking towards them with Xander and Spike.

'Oh God!' Buffy thought to herself.

"Hey Harm…" Angel shouted.

Buffy turned to Angel and whispered, "Please let's go."

"What's wrong with you?" Angel whispered back, "These are your friends..." He turned back to Harmony and directed his question about Spike and Xander, "Who's these two?"

When Spike, Harmony, and Xander reached Buffy and Angel Harmony started to introduce everyone.

"Angel this is Spike…he just moved to Sunnydale from London." Harmony said with a smile, "And you know Xander…"

"Hi." Angel shook Spike's hand, "I'm Angel…and this Buffy." Angel smiled at Buffy.

"Nice to meet you…" Spike said to Angel and turned to Buffy and he stared at her, "Nice to meet you Buffy…" He pretended to be meeting her for the first time.

Buffy looked down at the sand, avoiding Spike's eyes.

"So Spike you play any sports? Waterpolo? Street hockey?" Angel asked while his arm still hung around Buffy.

"No…not really…" Spike answered.

"You should try surfing with us one time…" Angel said and then turned to Xander, "And you too…" Angel didn't really want Xander to come but he did his best to be polite.

"Uh…thanks." Xander seemed surprise; "I'm going to go over and annoy Cordy." Xander said to Spike, "Bet she would love to see me." Xander walked away leaving Spike with Angel and Buffy.

"Hey Angel, Buffy come play the drinking game with us!" A girl called out from across the beach, motioning for Angel to come over.

"Alright!" Angel yelled back, "Come on babe." He grabbed Buffy's hand and was about to pull her towards the party.

"Umm…I'm going to sit this one out." Buffy said and pulled her hand away.

"Oh…you sure…going to be fun." Angel smiled and looked at Spike, "How about you buddy…what to come?"

"Nay…I'm cool." Spike waved Angel off.

"Alright…" Angel shrugged, "Keep my girl company then." He said to Spike and ran off to the others.

When Angel ran off Buffy and Spike were left alone; they both looked up at each other and then quickly looked away.

"So…" Spike broke the silence.

"I'm just going leave…" Buffy said and started to turn away and walk up towards the car.

"Hey wait!" Spike ran up beside her, "Why you leaving?"

"Because I don't want to stay…" Buffy said as she kept walking.

Spike raced in front of her so she would stop, "Your boyfriend told me to keep you company."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Well I don't need company okay…" Buffy moved around Spike and started to walk, Spike didn't follow.

"I knew you weren't the party type pet…" Spike yelled out from behind her. Buffy stopped walking and slowly turned around.

"Really? Then what type am I?" Buffy asked. Honestly she really wanted the answer to the question because she had no idea what type she was herself.

Spike started to walk towards her slowly. "Not sure…but would like to find out." He said softly as he stood close to her; Buffy could practically feel his breath. She noted that he smelled of cigarettes.

"Why?" Buffy asked softly looking up into his blue eyes.

"Because ever since I got here…you are the one person I feel like I can connect with." Spike said.

"Tell me about it." Buffy said.

"Why don't we get out of here and I'll tell you." Spike said.

Buffy stared into his blue eyes and then she looked behind him at the party, 'They wouldn't even notice I was gone…do I dare?' she thought as she looked back at Spike.

"Alright…" Buffy said.

**TBC...**


	5. Feeling a Moment

**Chapter 5: Feeling a Moment**

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" Spike asked Buffy as they walked into Buffy's house.

"They're not home…besides, they don't care what I do." Buffy answered.

They entered Buffy's living room and Spike took a good look around at all the fancy furniture and expensive artwork.

"This place is…" Spike started while looking around.

"…a museum." Buffy finished his sentence.

"Sort of…it's nice." Spike said, "You're parents must be pretty successful."

"My dad is….Darla seems to be the one to decorate the house." Buffy said and collapsed into a nearby couch. 

"And Darla is?" Spike asked as he sat next to Buffy.

"My step-mom…." Buffy laughed and shook her head, "However she could be a candidate to be my sister—she is so young."

"I see." Spike nodded and leaded back into the couch. Both Spike and Buffy listened to the silence of the giant mansion for a while.

"My mom lives in San Francisco…" Buffy sighed. Spike turned his head and looked over at Buffy. "If I had it my way I would be living with her instead of being with Darla." Buffy explained.

"So…why aren't you?" Spike asked.

Buffy let out a deep breath, "I don't know…" She paused and looked out in a distance, "Guess I never brought it up..."

Spike thought about her response. 'She seems to be the type that doesn't want to make trouble and please everyone.' He thought.

"Do you want to see the pool?" Buffy hopped up on her feet.

"Uh…sure." Spike said and got up off the couch.

Buffy and Spike went through two French doors and out onto a balcony.

"Wow…" Spike mumbled as he looked off the balcony. Down below was a beautiful pool that glowed in the night. The pool was surrounded by lawn chairs that were setup in a garden.

"Come on." Buffy said and started down the steps of the balcony, towards the pool.

Once they got down to the pool Buffy slipped off her sandals and sat at the edge of the pool and dipped her feet in. Spike just stood still with his hands in his pocket. Buffy looked up at him and noticed he wasn't joining her.

"Come on…" she laughed.

"Nah, I'm good." Spike said with a smile and looked down at his feet.

"The water is perfect…come on." Buffy said and patted the spot next to her.

Spike stared at her for a moment before giving in. He sat down on a lawn chair and took off his jacket and slipping off his shoes and socks. He walked over to the edge of the water in a sort of shy way. Spike sat next to Buffy and dipped his feet in the water.

"Well?" Buffy laughed.

Spike nodded, "It's nice."

"Told ya." Buffy smiled and then looked up at the starry sky.

"So…you and Angel?" Spike said as he watched his foot move around in the water.

Buffy frowned and looked over at Spike, "Yeah…" 

He turned his head to look her in the eye, "You been together long?"

She let out a sigh, "Ya…he's been the only one…" she thought for a moment and laughed, "I actually can't remember a time when we weren't together."

Spike looked back at his feet in the water and nodded.

"I know he seems to be the big party guy and the big dumb jock guy…but-but he has a side of him that, I don't know, find charming." Buffy said while staring off in a distance.

Spike and Buffy turned to face each other at the same time.

"Maybe I should go." Spike said softly.

Buffy glanced all around Spike's face, from his eyes, to his cheeks, to his lips.

"Maybe…" Buffy said softly.

At the moment Buffy wasn't thinking about Angel, all thoughts of her boyfriend seemed to float out of her head.

"Guess I'll see you around huh?" Spike started to get up and took his feet out of the pool. Buffy snapped out of her daze when she noticed he was leaving.

Spike went to the lawn chair to retrieve his things and then turned around and was about to leave but he found Buffy standing in his way.

"Thanks for the ride home." Buffy said.

"No problem…I really should go…Rups and Jen are probably freaking out again." Spike said. The walked around Buffy and exited out of her yard and went down her driveway.

Buffy watched him go out of her site. She looked back up at her big house and felt the familiar feeling of being alone.


End file.
